Revolving Axis
by DeLucrant
Summary: short almost flash sized fic, where you can decipher who was being talked about. ambiguity is the best.


She looked at the mirror and bit back a scream, anger and bile rising in her throat simultaneously torturing her previously numb and catatonic mind. Life, an infuriating battle, hope, an idea preserved by the weak in mind to be crushed at a moment's notice, expectations, useless whips of society meant only to pain. Eyes red in color, black in soul darted uselessly throughout the bathroom. Fury was in her mind, rage at her own stupidity enveloping her, embracing her more warmly than any human presence ever had. Darn it all, darn it all to hell, why was she so weak, so weak to expect, to hope on things outside of her power. Why did people continue to prey upon her weaknesses, using her as a tool in their own devices and crushing her at their whimsy? She was a fool, plain simple, and in an epiphany like way that you wouldn't notice till you caught the crack in the mask. Pupils dilated, features cold as stone her mind broke and healed at the same time, she needed to go. No, she was already gone, the bathroom door was left open behind her, wet footprints trailed the apartment floor out the cracked door and down the steps to the streams of proverbial healing.  
  
Covered only in tanktop and nylon shorts she darted, and leapt across the rocks, daring her mind to fall into the cracks further as the water around her pooled, cascaded, and just generally fell. The waterfall from the dam was just above her, if the bell sounded it would spill, she'd have less than five minutes to go. Not that it truly mattered. She tried herself, blanking her mind, freeing it to the sounds around her, and stopped, mind and body alike lurching on the edge of a rock that plummeted into the pool below, its brother a good distance straight across with a perch of only a foot or so, with a pure brotherly rock backing. If she leapt to hard, she could hit and fall backwards, if she didn't jump hard enough she'd fall in. It was like her mind, trying it, if she gave up, gave in, she would lose, and plummet, overcompensate and she'd burn out, live correctly, she'd stand alone. She simply needed faith. Concentrating on the sounds around her, the whispers and humming crashes of the water, and breathing in the fresh moist air, she backed, up, ran, and jumped.  
  
With a sickening thud she hid the ledge, and slammed into the backwall, hands gripping tightly the rock to keep her in place, the blood pouring loose from the right hand as the rock had merged it. She pulled back slightly and welcomed the physical pain, it was almost endearing, gripping her tightly to reality. It was mind clearing. She looked at her thumb, sliced from tip to wrist from having taken the blunt force of her impact. It was bleeding profusely and would not stop. Picking rocks out of it, she turned carefully, perching herself on the ledge and immersed her hand in the water. Cool air, fresh breezes, and tickling sprays played with her, clearing her head as she sat, in a state of self learning, one hand emerged in water in an attempt to stop or at least slow the bleeding the ensued her rite of passage.   
  
She took deep breaths as she stood, and pulled her cold hand out of the water, an hour and the bleeding had not stopped. Unwilling to let passerbyers shriek in horror she unceremoniously, and unhygenically placed the would to her mouth, almost as though she was yawning, and as barefoot as ever walked home. She could deal with things now, she could, and she would.  
  
"You left the door open." A voice greeted her.  
  
"I know, I saw someone I needed to talk to so I just left in a hurry."  
  
Her boyfriend shook his head in a playful manner. "When did you get so careless."  
  
She simply cocked her head and smirked without verbally replying but her mind was well aware of the true answer, 'when you care less.'   
  
A/N: Drabble, take a stab any stab at the couple, my style is one of not using names most of the times so I'd really appreciate it if you would refrain from flaming me for this, I find lack of names makes things more amusing.  
  
4/24/04 


End file.
